


first times

by kinneyb



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: "I want to have sex."Crowley almost dropped his cup. "I'm sorry," he said, blinking. "What?"/Aziraphale wants to try something new. Crowley is more than happy to assist him, once the shock wears off.





	first times

**Author's Note:**

> this is v nsfw and im ashamed and idk why i wrote this but y-yeah... enjoy?
> 
> ★ if you want your very own fic, check out my Twitter's pinned Tweet ( @ queermight ) ★

They were in the middle of eating dinner when Aziraphale brought it up:

"There's something I've never done," he began, cool as a cucumber, "that I'd like to try at least once."

Crowley raised an eyebrow, slouched in his chair, and took a sip of his drink. "I can think of a lot of stuff you haven't done," he replied breezily. "Like drugs. Going over the speed limit - " Aziraphale opened his mouth, but Crowley just continued " - _without_ complaining the whole time."

Aziraphale couldn't rightfully argue that.

"So," Crowley drawled, tilting his head, eyes glistening with interest, "you'll have to be a little more specific."

Aziraphale nodded, once, curtly. He sat up straighter because of course he did and shifted in his chair, clearing his throat. Crowley watched closely, and, _oh_ , was that a blush? "I want to have sex."

Crowley almost dropped his cup. "I'm sorry," he said, blinking. "What?"

"You, of all people, Crowley, know what sex is," Aziraphale replied blandly, looking a bit upset. "Don't patronize me."

Crowley laughed sharply and slammed his cup down on the table. Some of the other patrons of the restaurant looked their way. "Oh, no, I do," he assured him with a smirk. "I just assumed you'd done it. I mean, you've been down here a reallyyyy long time."

"Yes," Aziraphale said, looking away. "Well, I was never interested. Before now."

Crowley narrowed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "Okay, so what's stopping you?"

"I just - " Aziraphale peered at Crowley, and the blush was back, stronger than before, coloring his face and his neck and probably even lower. "I don't know. I don't want to do it with just anyone."

Crowley rolled his eyes, giving a laugh that was mostly just a huff of air, really. "Do not," he drawled lazily, "tell me you have been contaminated by these humans to believe in the concept of virginity and its importance."

Aziraphale scrunched his nose up, which usually meant he was thinking. Crowley didn't think too hard about how he knew that. "What? No, not exactly." He sighed, shaking his head. "I just want it to be... good," he looked away again. "And I do know very well how human men can be."

"Selfish pricks, am I right?" Crowley grinned like a shark. Then, his grin faltered a bit. "Wait, men?"

Aziraphale glanced back at him. "Please, I have been down here long enough to have explored my sexuality, Crowley."

"No, no," Crowley went back to grinning widely. "I just didn't know. No judgement here. If it's any consolation," he nudged Aziraphale's leg with his foot under the table, "I'll fuck anything with a pulse." He paused for a second. "If they're hot, of course," he added as an afterthought. "And human," he added as an after-afterthought with a shudder.

Aziraphale smiled, just a hint, and cleared his throat. "That's - yes, understandable." He shifted in his chair again. "So... concerning me?"

Crowley hummed, reaching for his cup again. "Wait," his fingers wrapped around the cool glass just as the question settled in the air and oh. Oh, fuck. "I - are you seriously asking me if I think you're hot?"

"Curious," Aziraphale answered, a little too fast. "Just - " he shrugged lightly. "Just curious."

Crowley leaned back in his chair, taking a slow sip of his drink. "You're..." For a short moment, he almost debated telling the truth. Why the fuck not? But then, he looked up and grinned devilishly. "Angelic."

Aziraphale huffed and looked away. "Of course," he sighed, shaking his head almost fondly.

"Oh, come on," Crowley leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Why do you care what I think?" he watched Aziraphale closely. "I'm sure you'll have no problem finding someone to sleep with you."

Aziraphale glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "I - thank you?" he said, a question. "But I don't want to sleep with just anyone. I thought I made that perfectly clear."

"Right, right," Crowley sighed dramatically. "You want sparks, drama - "

"Crowley," Aziraphale nearly whined, cutting him off. "Please. I - I brought this up for a reason."

Raising an eyebrow, Crowley gestured lazily. "Okay," he smirked. "Go on."

Aziraphale glanced around the restaurant like he was searching for something, but then his gaze settled on Crowley. "Will you?" he asked, clearing his throat. "You know."

Crowley blinked. Once, twice. Somehow, it took him an embarrassing amount of time to connect the dots and when he did -- "fucking Hell," he breathed, laughing a bit. "You want us to fuck?"

"Please," Aziraphale ducked his head. "Do not be so vulgar."

Crowley crossed his arms over his chest. "You are quite literally propositioning me and I'm the vulgar one?"

"I - " Aziraphale nodded, once, an almost jerky movement. "Fair point."

Crowley licked his lips slowly and leaned forward, smirking. Because this sounded fun - yeah, that was all. And what was more evil than seducing an actual angel? "Okay," he said, eyes sparkling.

Aziraphale laughed, a bit breathless. "Really? I - just like that? But you can - think about it."

"Nah, I'm good," he stood up, pushing his chair back with a horrible screech. "Unless... you're having second thoughts?"

Aziraphale shook his head firmly. "I'm - no, I'm good." Then, he stood up, too.

/

"A motel - " Aziraphale sat on the edge of the bed gingerly. "Really?"

Crowley stuck his head out of the bathroom and grinned, a toothbrush hanging from his mouth - one he had made appear with a minor miracle of his own. "You wanna experience the sex millions of humans have daily?" he pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth, spilling white foam on the floor. "Then, you fuck in a motel."

Then, he disappeared inside the bathroom again, the sound of rushing water filling the room seconds later.

"I am almost positive most humans have sex in the comfort of their own - " but then Crowley stepped out of the bathroom and this time he was fully nude, and oh. Aziraphale flushed down to his chest and looked down.

Crowley rolled his eyes and joined him on the bed, nudging him with his foot. "You will have to get naked, too, you know." He tilted his head, grinning. "Besides, you have nothing I haven't seen before."

"I - yes," Aziraphale cleared his throat and leaned down to pull his shoes off.

Crowley leaned back on his elbows and watched as Aziraphale pulled his shoes off, then, stood up and started on his pants. His cock, unsurprisingly, twitched with interest. Finally, once he was nude, he sat back down again.

"I have no clue what to do," he said, hands fidgeting in his lap. "I mean, I do. I've seen - " he gestured lamely. "But I find my brain to be not working properly right now."

Crowley laughed sharply and climbed off the bed, standing in front of Aziraphale. "That just means you're already doing it right."

Aziraphale pointedly stared at his face, and not at his cock, which just made Crowley grin wider. "Oh. That's good, then."

"You're way too stiff," Crowley rolled his eyes and climbed back on the bed. Then, without missing a beat, he swung a leg over and straddled Aziraphale's lap. Aziraphale squeaked like a literal mouse, and he laughed airily. "We're going to have to touch, angel." He settled in Aziraphale's lap, and maybe, possibly beamed just a little when he felt Aziraphale's dick, hard, poking against his thigh. "You're aware of this, yeah?"

Aziraphale nodded jerkily. "Of course, I just - didn't expect - " he gestured " - this."

Crowley's eyes sparkled with amusement. Reaching up, he ran a teasing finger down his chest. "Angel, darling, did you think I was a top?" he grinned like a shark. "That was your first mistake, love."

"Oh." Aziraphale blinked, then shivered. "Oh."

Crowley cupped his face, then, pressing their foreheads together. "You gonna shut up now and just go with the flow?"

"I - yes, yes, I can do that."

Without missing a beat, Crowley kissed him. He kissed him impossibly slow at first - he didn't want to overwhelm the poor little angel. Aziraphale made a content noise in the back of his throat, and Crowley almost smiled but that would mean breaking the kiss and no thank you. Then, he deepened the kiss, dragging his tongue along the angel's bottom lip.

Aziraphale reached up and - _oh_ \- tangled a hand in Crowley's hair.

Feeling more confident, Crowley pushed his tongue past Aziraphale's lips, licking inside his mouth. The sound Aziraphale made was definitely one of approval, and it went straight to Crowley's cock.

Pulling back, he stared at Aziraphale for a moment, almost too long.

"What?" the angel squeaked, blushing all the way down to his chest. "Did I do - "

Crowley smiled, then, oddly soft and patted his shoulder. "No, was just thinking." And with that, he slid off Aziraphale's lap and to his knees on the floor in front of him. He squeezed Aziraphale's thigh, peering up at him through his eyelashes. He remembered, briefly, that one time Aziraphale had complimented his eyes and shivered despite himself. Shaking his head, he found Aziraphale's hand and placed it on top of his head. "Don't be afraid to pull," he said with a wink. "The pain just turns me on more."

Aziraphale gulped audibly and, as if testing it, tugged Crowley's hair lightly.

"Good boy," Crowley praised.

/

Fucking Crowley was . . . a lot. Aziraphale burned with pleasure, almost overwhelming, as he stared up at Crowley, who was riding him, one hand on Aziraphale's chest, the other clutching the headboard almost desperately. His eyes were squeezed shut, his hair matted to his forehead with sweat, and Aziraphale wasn't sure he'd ever seen someone look more gorgeous. And the thought was somehow terrifying, but also not.

"Fuck," Crowley whispered, breathless, opening his eyes just enough to peer down at Aziraphale. "T - touch me, you idiot."

Aziraphale startled and reached down, wrapping his fingers around Crowley's cock, stroking him with the thrusts. Crowley closed his eyes again, leaning forward to kiss Aziraphale messily as the angel continued to work Crowley's cock without missing a beat. He was - close, and Crowley was, too, if the sounds he was making were any indication.

Then, he stopped kissing him, just pressed their foreheads together. "I'm - "

Aziraphale nodded jerkily, thumbing the tip of his cock. "Me - me too - "

He came inside Crowley, almost shouting, and Crowley followed soon after with a whimper, coming all over their chests - Aziraphale had definitely never heard _that_ sound from him before. For a long moment, they stayed like that. Crowley moved first because of course he did, sliding off Aziraphale's cock and dropping to the bed beside him with a huff. He laughed, once, pushing some hair out of his hair.

"You weren't terrible," he said, turning onto his side. "For a newbie, at least."

Aziraphale took a few deep breaths. "Thanks," he said, turning his head to look at Crowley. "I - I wanna do it again." He flushed, clearing his throat. "Not, like, right now, I mean. Just - in general."

"Oh." Crowley nodded slowly, rolling onto his back again. He squinted at the ceiling. "Well, at least now you have experience."

Aziraphale realized his mistake and before he could think twice of it he was grabbing Crowley's arm, squeezing. "No, I - I meant with you." He was probably red as a beet, but he continued on anyway. "But I - I understand if you don't - "

"Why?" Crowley asked without missing a beat. "Angel, you could have almost anyone you wanted." He paused, before quickly adding, "if you tried."

Aziraphale swallowed thickly. "But I don't want just anyone," he said, almost a whisper.

"I - " Crowley stared at him, unblinking, for a long moment. "Okay."

Aziraphale smiled, just a hint, and released his arm. "We probably need to, uh... talk, huh?"

"Sure, sure," Crowley wiggled closer, resting his head on Aziraphale's chest. He sighed heavily. " _Later_."


End file.
